Pizza Party
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: FUNNY ONE SHOT. The gang is at Andre's house. They ordered a pizza. Nobody feels like getting it so they roll a die. Each chapter explores each possible outcome of each dice roll, at the end, it is explained what each person means to the group by what happened when they left to get the pizza. Parody of the "Remedial Chaos Theory" episode of Community.
1. Jade

Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Trina, Cat, and Robbie all sat at the table in Andre's kitchen. They had just ordered a pizza.

"This is nice, guys. Just relaxing. No conflict. No craziness, just a normal day eating pizza with friends." Tori said smiling.

Everyone sat in silence for a while. Robbie broke it.

"Guys, you do realize that Andre lives on the third floor, right?"

"You're right!" Andre realized. Everyone except Tori groaned.

"So?" Tori responded, confused.

"So, whoever goes to pay the pizza man has to go down 3 flights of stairs, you idiot." Jade said rudely. Tori looked offended.

"I'm not getting it." Trina said.

"Nose goes?" Tori asked. Everyone but Beck put their hands on their noses.

"No, I'll roll this die..."

"You mean, dice?" Cat asked, cutting Beck off.

"Dice is more than one. Die is just one." Andre informed.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"Yes."

"I don't like that word, die." Cat said, crossing her arms.

"Well get over it. Continue, Beck." Jade said.

"Like I was saying, I'll roll the die..."

"Dice."

"Okay, fine Cat. I'll roll this one DICE, even though that's not grammatically correct, and I'll count down the table from my left the number I roll. For example, If I roll a two, Andre goes." Beck explained.

Everyone agreed.

"That means, they'll be 5 other alternate universes with different outcomes." Robbie said flatly, Everyone looked at him weird.

"You don't honestly believe in that stuff, do you?" Jade asked. Robbie shrugged his shoulders.

Beck threw the die in the air.

It landed.

ONE.

"One. Jade." Beck counted.

"Roll it again." Jade demanded.

"That would create an extra 5 universes, and nobody wants that." Beck responded, sarcastically. The pizza man buzzed the doorbell.

"I believe that's your bell." Tori teased, Jade rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Why is she always so difficult?" Tori asked.

"Lack of adequate social skills?" Trina responded.

"I blame parenting." Beck said. Andre rose his hand.

"I blame television."

"I blame scissors." Cat said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They sat in silence for a little bit.

"This is boring." Beck said.

"Want to sing a song?" Andre asked.

"Here I am...once again..." Tori started.

"Feeling lost, but now and then..." Robbie and Trina added, joining in.

"I breathe it in, to let it go." They all sung in unison.

"And you don't know where you are now, or what it would come to, if only somebody could hear." They sang, getting progressively louder.

"When you figure out how,you're lost in the moment, you diiiiiiiiiiisappeeeeear. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID TO PUT YOUR DREAM IN ACTION, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA FADE, YOU'LL BE THE MAIN ATTRACTION, NOT A FANTASY, JUST REMEMBER ME, WHEN IT TURNS OUT RIGHT! CAUSE YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU LIVE IN YOUR IMAGINATION, TOMORROW YOU'LL BE EVERYBODY'S FASCINATION, IN MY VICTORY, JUST REMEMBER ME, WHEN I MAKE IT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

Just then, Jade came back with the pizza AND the money.

"Jade...? Why didn't you pay the pizza guy...?" Beck asked, cautiously.

"The pizza guy is a total creep! He offered me $900 to marry him and he tried to kiss me, so I beat him up, stole the pizza and told him to leave before I called the cops."

They sat in silence for a bit.

"Aye! Free Pizza!" Andre shouted. They all laughed as Jade put the pizza on the table and sat down.

"I wonder what happened in those 5 other universes." Robbie said.


	2. Andre

Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Trina, Cat, and Robbie all sat at the table in Andre's kitchen. They had just ordered a pizza.

"This is nice, guys. Just relaxing. No conflict. No craziness, just a normal day eating pizza with friends." Tori said smiling.

Everyone sat in silence for a while. Robbie broke it.

"Guys, you do realize that Andre lives on the third floor, right?"

"You're right!" Andre realized. Everyone except Tori groaned.

"So?" Tori responded, confused.

"So, whoever goes to pay the pizza man has to go down 3 flights of stairs, you idiot." Jade said rudely. Tori looked offended.

"I'm not getting it." Trina said.

"Nose goes?" Tori asked. Everyone but Beck put their hands on their noses.

"No, I'll roll this die..."

"You mean, dice?" Cat asked, cutting Beck off.

"Dice is more than one. Die is just one." Andre informed.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"Yes."

"I don't like that word, die." Cat said, crossing her arms.

"Well get over it. Continue, Beck." Jade said.

"Like I was saying, I'll roll the die..."

"Dice."

"Okay, fine Cat. I'll roll this one DICE, even though that's not grammatically correct, and I'll count down the table from my left the number I roll. For example, If I roll a two, Andre goes." Beck explained.

Everyone agreed.

"That means, they'll be 5 other alternate universes with different outcomes." Robbie said flatly, Everyone looked at him weird.

"You don't honestly believe in that stuff, do you?" Jade asked. Robbie shrugged his shoulders.

Beck threw the die in the air.

It landed.

TWO.

"I guess I jinxed it." Beck shrugged.

"Well, it IS my house." Andre said, shrugging .

The doorbell rang. Andre sighed and left to go get the pizza.

Jade stood up and started looking around the kitchen.

"Do you think Andre would notice if I stole his kitchen scissors?"

"What's with you and scissors?" Tori asked.

"I like scissors. Got a problem?" Jade responded, taking a sharp pair out of her purse.

"No ma'am." Tori said, frightened.

They sat in silence for a little bit.

"This is boring." Beck said.

"Want to play a game?" Jade asked, smiling.

"Not if the game is as scary as the way you just asked that question." Robbie said, Beck laughed.

"What game, sweetheart?"

"Never have I ever." Jade said, getting a bottle of soda and filling up 6 glasses.

"I'll say something like 'never have I ever jumped off a cliff, and everyone who has jumped off a cliff would chug their glass of soda."

"Okay, start us off, Jade."

"Never have I ever kissed one of Cat's boyfriends." Jade smiled. Cat gasped. Tori sighed and drank her glass.

"Never have I ever struggled for DAYS on the bird scene." Jade said. Tori drank another glass.

"Never have I ever lied to a sibling about their talent level." Tori and Trina both drank a glass, then glared at each other.

"Never have I ever been made friends with a psychopath."

Tori drank another glass of soda and burped really loud.

"Excuse me."

"Never have I ever burped in the last 10 or so seconds."

Tori drank a 5th glass of soda and burped again.

"This is making my stomach hurt." Tori complained.

"Let's stop playing this." Beck suggested.

"No, this is getting good. Never have I ever used armpit hair cream."

Tori took a drink.

"My turn, never have I ever sweat in an RV." Tori smirked as everyone but Jade drank their glass.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!"

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TALK ABOUT THE PIT CREAM!" Tori spat back.

Just then, Andre came back with the pizza.

"The pizza guy is weird. He correctly guessed what shampoo I used this morning by sniffing my hair, then he asked me if I had a sister and said he's pay $900 bucks to marry her!"

They sat in silence as Andre put the pizza on the table and sat down. Tori burped again and everyone laughed.

"I wonder what happened in those 5 other universes." Robbie said.


	3. Tori

Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Trina, Cat, and Robbie all sat at the table in Andre's kitchen. They had just ordered a pizza.

"This is nice, guys. Just relaxing. No conflict. No craziness, just a normal day eating pizza with friends." Tori said smiling.

Everyone sat in silence for a while. Robbie broke it.

"Guys, you do realize that Andre lives on the third floor, right?"

"You're right!" Andre realized. Everyone except Tori groaned.

"So?" Tori responded, confused.

"So, whoever goes to pay the pizza man has to go down 3 flights of stairs, you idiot." Jade said rudely. Tori looked offended.

"I'm not getting it." Trina said.

"Nose goes?" Tori asked. Everyone but Beck put their hands on their noses.

"No, I'll roll this die..."

"You mean, dice?" Cat asked, cutting Beck off.

"Dice is more than one. Die is just one." Andre informed.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"Yes."

"I don't like that word, die." Cat said, crossing her arms.

"Well get over it. Continue, Beck." Jade said.

"Like I was saying, I'll roll the die..."

"Dice."

"Okay, fine Cat. I'll roll this one DICE, even though that's not grammatically correct, and I'll count down the table from my left the number I roll. For example, If I roll a two, Andre goes." Beck explained.

Everyone agreed.

"That means, they'll be 5 other alternate universes with different outcomes." Robbie said flatly, Everyone looked at him weird.

"You don't honestly believe in that stuff, do you?" Jade asked. Robbie shrugged his shoulders.

Beck threw the die in the air.

It landed.

THREE.

"One, Two, Three. Tori." Beck said.

Tori looked over at Andre with puppy dog eyes.

"Andre, can you ple..."

"Nope."

"Robbi..."

"Nope."

"Cat?"

"No, sorry."

"Trina?"

"Hell no."

Everyone tried to hold back their laughter.

"I'll get it." Jade said, standing up.

"Really?"

"Nah." Jade said, sitting back down, smiling.

"Maybe we should roll it again?"

"That would create an extra 5 universes, and nobody wants that." Jade responded, sarcastically. The pizza man buzzed the doorbell.

"I believe that's your bell." Jade teased, Tori rolled her eyes and left the room.

"I hate her." Jade said.

"Hey! That's my sister!" Trina said, offended.

"We know." Beck responded.

"It's better without her."

"How so?" Andre asked.

"We can have fun, just like old times before Tori went to Hollywood Arts."

They sat in silence for 30 seconds.

"This is boring." Beck said.

"Want to sing a song?" Andre asked.

Jade groaned with memories of the RV.

"Let's not and say we did."

"Broken Glaaaaaasssss" Robbie started to sing.

"SHUT UP." Jade screamed.

They sat in silence.

"CHICAAAAAAGOOOOOOOO!" Trina began singing, everyone started screaming.

"I'm going to cut my ears off with Andre's kitchen scissors if you don't stop!" Jade shouted.

They sat in more silence.

"Want to play a game?" Jade asked, smiling.

"Not if the game is as scary as the way you just asked that question." Robbie said, Beck laughed.

"What game, sweetheart?"

"Okay, so all 5 of you lay down, and I grab a pair of scissors, then..."

"NOPE!" Everyone screamed in unison. Jade rolled her eyes.

"You guys are no fun, Vega would've at least let me finish explaining."

Just then, Tori came back with the pizza, she was on the phone.

"And this creepy pizza guy just told me he will pay me $900 to marry him, then he tried to kiss me, so I told I'd be right back, I payed for the pizza, then I ran back upstairs...alright...love you too dad, bye. Dad's coming to arrest the pizza guy." Tori said, hanging up. Everyone stared at her in silence.

"$900? I would've at least offered a thousand!" Andre joked.

They all laughed as Tori put the pizza on the table and sat down.

"I wonder what happened in those 5 other universes." Robbie said.


	4. Trina

Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Trina, Cat, and Robbie all sat at the table in Andre's kitchen. They had just ordered a pizza.

"This is nice, guys. Just relaxing. No conflict. No craziness, just a normal day eating pizza with friends." Tori said smiling.

Everyone sat in silence for a while. Robbie broke it.

"Guys, you do realize that Andre lives on the third floor, right?"

"You're right!" Andre realized. Everyone except Tori groaned.

"So?" Tori responded, confused.

"So, whoever goes to pay the pizza man has to go down 3 flights of stairs, you idiot." Jade said rudely. Tori looked offended.

"I'm not getting it." Trina said.

"Nose goes?" Tori asked. Everyone but Beck put their hands on their noses.

"No, I'll roll this die..."

"You mean, dice?" Cat asked, cutting Beck off.

"Dice is more than one. Die is just one." Andre informed.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"Yes."

"I don't like that word, die." Cat said, crossing her arms.

"Well get over it. Continue, Beck." Jade said.

"Like I was saying, I'll roll the die..."

"Dice."

"Okay, fine Cat. I'll roll this one DICE, even though that's not grammatically correct, and I'll count down the table from my left the number I roll. For example, If I roll a two, Andre goes." Beck explained.

Everyone agreed.

"That means, they'll be 5 other alternate universes with different outcomes." Robbie said flatly, Everyone looked at him weird.

"You don't honestly believe in that stuff, do you?" Jade asked. Robbie shrugged his shoulders.

Beck threw the die in the air.

It landed.

FOUR.

"One, Two, Three. Four. Trina." Beck counted.

Everyone smiled.

"Tori, can you ple..."

"Nope."

"Robbi..."

"Nope."

"Cat?"

"No, sorry."

"Robbie?"

Robbie shook his head no.

"I'll get it." Jade said, standing up.

"Really?"

"Nah." Jade said, sitting back down, smiling.

"Maybe we should roll it again?"

"That would create an extra 5 universes, and nobody wants that." Robbie responded, dead serious. The pizza man buzzed the doorbell.

"I believe that's your bell." Andre teased, Trina rolled her eyes and left the room.

"I hate her." Jade said.

"Hey! That's my sister!" Tori said, offended.

"I hate you too." Jade shrugged.

They sat in silence for 30 seconds.

"This is boring." Beck said.

"Want to sing a song?" Andre asked.

Jade groaned with memories of the RV.

"Let's not and say we did."

"Here I am...once again..." Tori started.

"Feeling lost, but now and then..." Robbie and Andre added, joining in.

"SHUT UP." Jade screamed.

They sat in silence.

"Can we sing my song about Broken Glass or naw?"

"NAW!" Jade shouted.

They sat in more silence.

"Want to play a game?" Tori asked, smiling.

"What game, Tori?"

"20 Questions. I'm thinking of something in the room, you guys can only ask me 20 questions to figure out what it is."

"Is it a vegetable?" Robbie asked.

"Yes."

"It's a cucumber." Jade said flatly.

Tori looked at her confused.

"Uh...okay. Let's play again."

"Is it a person?" Beck asked.

"Yes."

"It's Cat." Andre said.

"Uh...let's play again?"

"Andre's kitchen scissors." Cat said.

"What the chiz? I didn't even answer a question that time. How do you guys know what I'm thinking?"

"You're boring and predictable." Jade said.

"I am not."

"I AM NOT!" Jade mocked Tori.

"I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!"

Just then, Trina came back with the pizza, $900, and the pizza guy, who had a very bushy beard.

"Guys, meet my new husband, James." Trina said, kissing him. Everyone sat in awkward silence.

Trina put the pizza on the table and sat down along with James.

"So you guys rolled a die to pick someone to get the pizza?" James asked.

"A DICE!" Cat yelled.

"But grammatically it's die..."

"Bro, right now, it's dice." Beck said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I wonder what happened in those 5 other universes." Robbie said.

"Not this, I can guarantee you that." James said, eating a slice of pizza.

"If you don't mind I'd like to have the last word."

"Oh, okay man."

"I wonder what happened in those 5 other universes."

"You already said that man." James said.

"Just let me say it again, and nobody say anything for a little bit, okay?"

"Fine."

"I wonder what happened in those 5 other universes." Robbie repeated.

"Yeah me too." Cat said.

"CAT!"

"Whaty?"

"Nevermind."

"You guys wanna play 20 Questions?" Tori asked.

"You're thinking of that butter knife on the counter." James said.

Tori rolled her eyes and sighed.

"IWONDERWHATHAPPENEDINTHOSEFIVEOTHERUNIVERSES!" Robbie managed to blurt out before the end of the chapter.


	5. Cat

Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Trina, Cat, and Robbie all sat at the table in Andre's kitchen. They had just ordered a pizza.

"This is nice, guys. Just relaxing. No conflict. No craziness, just a normal day eating pizza with friends." Tori said smiling.

Everyone sat in silence for a while. Robbie broke it.

"Guys, you do realize that Andre lives on the third floor, right?"

"You're right!" Andre realized. Everyone except Tori groaned.

"So?" Tori responded, confused.

"So, whoever goes to pay the pizza man has to go down 3 flights of stairs, you idiot." Jade said rudely. Tori looked offended.

"I'm not getting it." Trina said.

"Nose goes?" Tori asked. Everyone but Beck put their hands on their noses.

"No, I'll roll this die..."

"You mean, dice?" Cat asked, cutting Beck off.

"Dice is more than one. Die is just one." Andre informed.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"Yes."

"I don't like that word, die." Cat said, crossing her arms.

"Well get over it. Continue, Beck." Jade said.

"Like I was saying, I'll roll the die..."

"Dice."

"Okay, fine Cat. I'll roll this one DICE, even though that's not grammatically correct, and I'll count down the table from my left the number I roll. For example, If I roll a two, Andre goes." Beck explained.

Everyone agreed.

"That means, they'll be 5 other alternate universes with different outcomes." Robbie said flatly, Everyone looked at him weird.

"You don't honestly believe in that stuff, do you?" Jade asked. Robbie shrugged his shoulders.

Beck threw the die in the air.

It landed.

FIVE.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Cat." Beck counted.

Cat didn't say anything.

The doorbell rang and Cat left the room without a word.

They sat in silence for a little bit.

"I'm really talented and pretty." Trina said.

"That's a matter of opinion." Andre said, shrugging.

They sat in silence for a bit more.

"This is boring." Beck said.

"Want to sing a song?" Andre asked.

"Let's not and say we d..."

"Here I am...once again..." Tori started, cutting off Jade.

"Feeling lost, but now and then..." Robbie and Trina added, joining in.

"SHUT UP." Jade screamed.

"Can we..."

"NO!" Jade shouted, cutting Robbie off.

"Then what CAN we do?" Tori asked.

"We can sit in silence until Cat gets back." Jade said.

"But that's bo..." Andre started

"SHHH!"

Beck sighed.

"Babe are you really gonna..."

"SHHH!"

"Gonna sush every..."

"SHHH!"

"I guess you are."

"SHHH!"

"Okay!"

"SHHH!"

"Jade you can't tell us what to do!" Tori said.

Jade pulled a sharp pair of scissors out of her purse.

"Got a problem, Tori?"

"No ma'am." Tori said, frightened. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. I was really 1 minute and 23 seconds.

Just then, Cat came back with the pizza.

"I'm back. The pizza guy said he'd marry me for $900 and I said no. Then he asked me what my cup size was, which is weird because we didn't order any drinks, so I said 'sir, we didn't order any drinks' and he said 'Oooo. Funny and sexy, I like that.' and he said we could have the pizza for free if I gave him my number so I said okay and I was going to give him a fake number but I panicked and gave him your number by mistake, Tori. Sorry."

"WHAT!?" Tori yelled. Just then, Tori's text notification sound went of 33 times, she turned her phone off.

They sat in silence for a bit.

"Aye! Free Pizza!" Andre shouted. Everyone except Tori laughed as Cat put the pizza on the table and sat down.

"I wonder what happened in those 5 other universes." Robbie said.


	6. Robbie

Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Trina, Cat, and Robbie all sat at the table in Andre's kitchen. They had just ordered a pizza.

"This is nice, guys. Just relaxing. No conflict. No craziness, just a normal day eating pizza with friends." Tori said smiling.

Everyone sat in silence for a while. Robbie broke it.

"Guys, you do realize that Andre lives on the third floor, right?"

"You're right!" Andre realized. Everyone except Tori groaned.

"So?" Tori responded, confused.

"So, whoever goes to pay the pizza man has to go down 3 flights of stairs, you idiot." Jade said rudely. Tori looked offended.

"I'm not getting it." Trina said.

"Nose goes?" Tori asked. Everyone but Beck put their hands on their noses.

"No, I'll roll this die..."

"You mean, dice?" Cat asked, cutting Beck off.

"Dice is more than one. Die is just one." Andre informed.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"Yes."

"I don't like that word, die." Cat said, crossing her arms.

"Well get over it. Continue, Beck." Jade said.

"Like I was saying, I'll roll the die..."

"Dice."

"Okay, fine Cat. I'll roll this one DICE, even though that's not grammatically correct, and I'll count down the table from my left the number I roll. For example, If I roll a two, Andre goes." Beck explained.

Everyone agreed.

"That means, they'll be 5 other alternate universes with different outcomes." Robbie said flatly, Everyone looked at him weird.

"You don't honestly believe in that stuff, do you?" Jade asked. Robbie shrugged his shoulders.

Beck threw the die in the air.

It landed.

SIX

"One, Two, Three. Four. Five. Six. Robbie." Beck counted.

"NO! I HURT MY LEG LAST WEEK!" Robbie screamed

"We can roll it again if you want." Beck said, smirking.

"That would create an extra 5 universes, and nobody wants that." Robbie responded, dead serious. The pizza man buzzed the doorbell.

"I believe that's your bell." Trina teased, Robbie rolled his eyes and left the room.

"That leg injury story is B.S." Jade said.

"I agree." Trina said.

"Ew. Don't agree with me."

"Why?"

"I hate you."

Trina gasped.

"You're mean, Jade." Tori said.

"I hate you too." Jade shrugged.

They sat in silence for 30 seconds.

"This is boring." Beck said.

"Want to sing a song?" Andre asked.

Jade groaned with memories of the RV.

"Let's not and say we did."

"CHICAGOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trina started.

"I SAID, LET'S NOT AND SAY WE DID!" Jade screamed.

They sat in silence.

"Here I am...once again." Tori began.

"HERE I AM, ONCE AGAIN!" Jade mocked.

"I DON'T SING LIKE THAT!"

"She's right, it's more like, HERE I AM, ONCE AGAIN." Andre sang doing his best Tori impression.

"This isn't funny guys." Tori said.

"Hey look, I'm Tori. HERE I AM, ONCE AGAIN, FEELING LOST BUT NOW AND THEN!" Cat sang, giggling.

"I BREATHE IT IN, TO LET IT GO!" They all sang, mocking Tori, Tori rolled her eyes.

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE NOW, OR WHAT IT WOULD COME TO IF ONLY SOMEBODY COULD HEAR."

"Stop! I don't sing like an actress from the 1950s!"

"AND YOU FIGURE OUT HOW, YOU'RE LOST IN THE MOMENT YOU DISAPEAAAAAAAAAR! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID TO PUT YOUR DREAM IN ACTION..."

"GUYS!" Tori yelled, feeling embarrassed.

"Relax Tori, we're just messing with you." Beck smiled.

"But you guys don't, we all usually just mess with...Robbie..." Tori said.

It fell silent.

Just then, Robbie came back with the pizza.

"That pizza guy was pretty cool!" Robbie said, sitting down with the pizza.

"NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!" Tori shouted.

"NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!" Cat said, mocking her and giggling, everyone laughed.

"I wonder what happened in those 5 other universes.


	7. Beck

Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Trina, Cat, and Robbie all sat at the table in Andre's kitchen. They had just ordered a pizza.

"This is nice, guys. Just relaxing. No conflict. No craziness, just a normal day eating pizza with friends." Tori said smiling.

Everyone sat in silence for a while. Robbie broke it.

"Guys, you do realize that Andre lives on the third floor, right?"

"You're right!" Andre realized. Everyone except Tori groaned.

"So?" Tori responded, confused.

"So, whoever goes to pay the pizza man has to go down 3 flights of stairs, you idiot." Jade said rudely. Tori looked offended.

"I'm not getting it." Trina said.

"Nose goes?" Tori asked. Everyone but Beck put their hands on their noses.

"No, I'll roll this die..."

"You mean, dice?" Cat asked, cutting Beck off.

"Dice is more than one. Die is just one." Andre informed.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"Yes."

"I don't like that word, die." Cat said, crossing her arms.

"Well get over it. Continue, Beck." Jade said.

"Like I was saying, I'll roll the die..."

"Dice."

"Okay, fine Cat. I'll roll this one DICE, even though that's not grammatically correct, and I'll count down the table from my left the number I roll. For example, If I roll a two, Andre goes." Beck explained.

Everyone agreed.

"That means, they'll be 5 other alternate universes with different outcomes." Robbie said flatly, Everyone looked at him weird.

"You don't honestly believe in that stuff, do you?" Jade asked. Robbie shrugged his shoulders.

Beck threw the die in the air.

Trina grabbed it out of mid-air.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six." Trina said, pointing around the table.

"What?" Tori asked.

"ONE. TWO. THREE. FOUR. FIVE. SIX." She said louder.

"Don't repeat it, explain it." Andre said.

"A die only has six sides."

"A dice!" Cat shouted.

"What's your point?" Jade asked.

"It has six sides, and there's seven of us. One is Jade. Two is Andre. Three is Tori. Four is me. Five is Cat. Six is Robbie. No matter what it lands on, Beck won't have to go!" Trina explained.

Everyone gasped and turned to Beck.

"You tried to trick us?" Cat asked, hurt.

"Yeah." Beck said scratching his neck.

"I think we should vote on who gets the pizza. Who votes Beck?" Robbie asked. They all raised their hands. The doorbell rang.

"I believe that's your bell!" Robbie, Andre, Tori, Cat, Jade, and Trina said in unison. Beck sighed and went out to get it.

They sat in silence.

"Anyone want to play 20 questions?" Tori asked.

"No." Jade said.

"Sing Make It Shine?"

"NO!"

"Why do you shoot down all of my ideas!?"

"I hate you."

Trina gasped.

"You can't talk to my sister like that!"

"You aren't too fond of her either" Jade shrugged.

"I love my sister."

"Tori is my friend."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You said you hate her."

"I hate everybody. No offense, guys."

"Jade stole your jacket and lit it on fire and she gave me $20 dollars not to tell you!" Trina shouted.

"You what?!" Tori asked.

"Well...Trina told me what flowers you were allergic to so I could give you that bouquet and make you have a bad reaction!"

Tori gasped.

"Robbie has card board cut outs of Cat!" Trina yelled.

"Tori has a picture of Beck shirtless at the beach on her phone!" Robbie shouted.

"Andre has a huge crush on..." Tori began.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" Andre screamed, tuning everyone out.

"I HAVE MY OWN SPIN-OFF SERIES WITH SAM PUCKETT!" Cat screamed.

"What?" Robbie asked.

Everyone began arguing and yelling back and forth until Beck came back in with the pizza. Everyone was upset.

"That pizza guy was..."

"Just shut up and bring us the pizza." Trina said.

Beck sat down with the pizza. Jade took a bite.

"This pizza sucks." She said.

"You suck." Tori responded.

"You all suck." Trina added.

"I wonder if you guys suck as much in those other 5 universes." Robbie said.


	8. Explanations

**EXPLANATION**

Jade - Without Jade, the group is more laid back, and has more fun, but they reveal how crazy and immature they are. Jade keeps them self aware by insulting them when they act weird or immature.

Andre - Without Andre, Tori doesn't have her best friend there to deflect Jade's constant antagonizing, also, they don't have music. When Andre is gone, they don't even think of singing.

Tori - Without Tori, almost nothing happens. Everyone is bored, because Tori and her misadventures provide most of the gang's excitement. She is very important to the group.

Trina - Without Trina, the gang seems most comfortable. They actually play a normal game. Trina doesn't really fit in with the gang at all. Also, Tori doesn't seem as smooth and charismatic without Trina to be compared to.

Cat - Jade seems to like Cat the most out of all of her friends. Without Cat, Jade gets annoyed by everyone else more easily. Also, Cat is the only one oblivious enough to defy Jade, so they all sit in silence when she says so.

Robbie - Robbie is kinda like a punching bag for everyone to pick on. Without Robbie, the gang starts teasing Tori a bit, to fill the void.

Beck - Beck is the most important member of the group. He is the only completely sane one and keeps the others level-headed and evens them out. Everyone else is at least a little bit spazzy and crazy.


End file.
